random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make RNW Shows Bad/The AuSome Six!
Main details *Change the name to Teh Awtisum Armeh!. *The show was created by edgelords who think autism jokes are funny. *Have it air on Adult Swim at 3 AM. *Anti-vaccine messages are constantly being shoved down your throat. *Make the logo look like the Autism Speaks logo. *All of the font is typed in Comic Sans. *It rips off of Clone High. *Give it Teen Titans GO! vibes. *The animation looks Sanjay and Craig-esque. In addition, it also really oversaturated like The Problem Solverz. *All of the characters are voiced by the cast of Family Guy. *All of the audio was recorded on a low-quality webcam. *The theme song is a bass-boosted recording of a person screaming into a microphone with kazoos and airhorns as instrumentals. *Fill it with lots of animation errors. *All of the characters have really bad anatomy. *The show supports cringe culture. *Fill it with offensive memes. *It reinforces negative autism stereotype. *All of the episodes are either allegories for Big Pharma, direct ripoffs of the Sonichu comics, parodies of Chris-Chan's videos, or are based on events involving Chris-Chan in real life. *In-your-face shots of the characters appear whenever the viewer doesn't expect it. *Super cringe-inducing dialogue. *The plot is overly confusing and complicated. *The production is really rushed. *All of the characters talk in lolspeak-like language (think of the title). *The creator's self-insert is replaced with a racist stereotype similar to Sid Chang from [[How To Make Good TV Shows Bad|the bad version of The Casagrandes]]. *Call the AuSome Six teh Awtisum Armeh instead. (Since that it what the show is called now). *The antivaxxers are good and the AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh are bad. *The AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh always lose and are very weak. *All of the serious issues in the show are handled poorly and used as sources of humor. *Replace the Badges with fidget spinners. *Get rid of the whole thing about the Six Values. *The characters speak directly to the audience in a Dora the Explorer- esque manner. *All of the characters are dumb, annoying, unlikeable, and one-sided. *Every 30 seconds, a hashtag (such as #autism, #adhd, #cancer, #dankmemes, #vaccines, #karen, etc) covers up a large portion of the screen and flashes on in an annoying, epilepsy-inducing manner. *Add in dance scenes at random times where the AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh do Fortnite and TikTok dances to this. **'BONUS:' The animation is always recycled and has the said video visible in the background. *Add a controversial episode dedicated to everyone talking about the Andrew Wakefield fraud. *The AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh's personalities are heavily caricatured (like the ClassicaLoids from ClassicaLoid). *The AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh's headquarters is a small, run-down apartment in a slum. *The AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh's flashbacks are all historically inaccurate, to the point that it is ridiculously bad. *Get rid of AuSome Mode, therefore the AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh don't have powers. *The AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh are still alive because they faked their deaths to the world. *The AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh are animated differently from the other characters. Their heads are photographs that are cut and pasted over their bodies (like Hitler from South Park) and they talk using synchro-vox. *All of the fantasy and flashback scenes are shown as a live-action sock puppet show, with greenscreen backgrounds and poor visual effects. *Despite being incredibly offensive, the show is rated TV-Y for some reason. *All of the characters use the - suffix like there's no tomorrow. *The background music is generic G-Major music. *Make it super edgy. *All of the humor is forced and unfunny. *Add an episode about fidget spinners. *The characters will scream "Hippity hoppity she took the fucking kids" at inappropriate times. *There is a running gag involving the AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh which a character asks who they are and they say their catchphrase (see below). *Each member of the AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh has a really strange and cringeworthy catchphrase: **Einstein's catchphrase is "We're going on a mission, start the countdown!" **Newton's catchphrase is "Unless we're talking about yo big fat mama!" **Mozart's catchphrase is "Come and rock me!" **Jefferson's catchprase is "Southern motherfucking Democratic-Republicans! " **Dickinson's catchphrase is "Hold my flower." **Tesla's catchphrase is "Edison was not a real scientist." *Chris-Chan, Sammyclassicsonicfan, and Karen Chungus appear as characters. *Add a useless character that doesn't do anything except dance and T-pose in the background. *Fill the show with Chris-Chan references. **'BONUS:' The characters from the Sonichu comics appear as recurring characters. *At the end of each episode, the AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh get together and sing and dance to a song to the tune of "Where Is My Hairbrush" from VeggieTales. The lyrics have them complaining about how things didn't turn out the way they wanted it to be. They consequently die a gruesome death, yet are somehow still alive in the next episode. *It gets a crossover with The Breadwinners. *No wiki. How to ruin the episodes! * How It All Began (pilot): Have it explain how the AuSome Six Awtisum Armeh faked their deaths and hid from the world in their HQ. Category:Pages by Mozart999 Category:How to make X things Y pages Category:The AuSome Six! Category:How To